Rub a Dub Dub
by BlaccDragon25
Summary: Remember that time before the S-class trials and Lucy found Cana in her tub? Well whoever said that was the only time Cana ever did it. And what if the person who found Cana this time around was Natsu of all people? What can come of having bath time with a childhoo friend? Could a bond be strengthen and romance bloom between them. Rated M: Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

It was a sunny day in the town of Magnolia with the residence out on the streets enjoying what the day had to offer. It was the perfect day to hang out on the streets with friends, or to spin time with one's significant other. For one dragonslayer it was a combination of the two but without the significant other (depending on who you asked). With his arms behind his head and a gleaming smile on his face that could outshine the sun itself on a day like today, Natsu was strolling towards his best friend's apartment. It was about that when she started to complain about being late on her rent and he had found the perfect job that paid very generously. Only thing they had to do was look after some rich family's house while they were on vacation. Apparently their house had been broken into before when they left so they wanted to have some extra security this time around. And the kicker: they get 200,000 jewels! That enough for Lucy's rent and for Natsu to stack up his food budget which was getting pretty low recently. He blamed it on the new seafood restaurant that opened up last month. He's never seen Happy so ecstatic about fish in his life until that place opened up and that was definitely saying something.

When making it onto Strawberry Road, Natsu leaped onto the level that was Lucy's window and not to quietly let himself in. "Yo Lucy, I got a job for us. It pays well and its easy and relaxing like how you want it but with just a dash of danger thrown in for me," Natsu said.

When he didn't get an answer shouted again, "Hey Luce, you in here," Natsu questioned. With his enhanced dragonslayer senses Natsu sniffed the air and found that Lucy wasn't in her apartment. She also wasn't in the guild either and those were the only two places he could find her. Hoping to find some clue to his partner's whereabouts he began to browse around her apartment. The first stop, the fridge. He couldn't do a thorough investigation on an empty stomach. When he got to the kitchen that's when he discovered a note on the handle. Recognizing it as Lucy's hand writing he took the note and read it.

'Natsu,

I know that you're in my apartment right now even though I've asked you a million times to stop barging in. I'll be back late since I ran out of food in my kitchen thanks to you in Happy raiding it this past week. If you want to stay that's fine but I better not find so much as a scorch mark on my wall or I'm banning you from my apartment for 2 weeks.

Lucy'

"A week?! Man, Lucy sure is cold, right Happy" Natsu said. When he didn't hear the cat's trademarked 'Aye sir', Natsu looked to his right shoulder and saw nothing. That's when he remembered that Happy had gone on a mission with Carla, Wendy and Erza. Something about a traveling theatre group or something. With nothing to do Natsu thought it would be best to wait her out at the guild rather than stay here. He wasn't tired so it was pointless to sleep in her bed no matter how enticing the idea was. He was about to head to the door when he caught a whiff of something else. He sniffed up, then down. When he turned his head to the left that's when the smell got stronger. Lifting up his arm he found the source of the pungent aroma: it was him. "Guess I should've washed up after doing this morning's work out." Natsu said with a grimace. Making his way towards Lucy's bathroom Natsu began to take off his clothes mid step leaving a trail consisting of his sandals, his shorts, his one sleeved vest and finally his boxers. Strangely he found that the tub was already filled to the brim with hot water.

"Man, Luce is weird, who leaves a perfectly good bath like this and goes off to go grocery shopping" Natsu said. Rather than question why a bath was drawn when the owner of the apartment wasn't around Natsu just chalked it up to another one of Lucy's weird habits. Like reading and dancing. Lifting one leg after another and sitting down Natsu signed in contentment with how good the bath felt. When he tried to stretch out he accidently kicked something in the water. When said something rose out of the water he found that he wasn't alone.

"Ow, what the hell Lucy, why'd you kick me."

"C-Cana, what the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Cana just looked at Natsu and vice versa. Both mages just looked at each other like deer in head lights and just owlishly blinked at each other. That was until Cana let out a shriek that Natsu never knew she had and tried to cover herself the best she could. "AHHHHH, NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I should be asking you that question dammit!" Natsu replied.

"I'm taking a bath, why are you in Lucy's apartment," Cana screamed.

"I'm taking a bath too and I came looking for Lucy but she wasn't here." Natsu replied with a red blush on his face.

"So instead of leaving you decide to bathe yourself instead," Cana said hotly with a visible blush on her face as well.

"So what, I do it from time to time. What's your excuse for being here?!" Natsu countered.

"I came to see if Lucy wanted to go shopping with me but I caught her on her way to go grocery shopping. I wonder why that is" Cana said with her eyes narrowing in on Natsu. Said person had a sheepish grin on his face with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah that's my bad. But Happy was also part of the problem so it can't all go on me," Natsu defended.

"Look Natsu, just get out and we don't ever have to talk about his again," Cana said tiredly.

"What?! No way, I just got in here. And besides I need this more than you do," Natsu said. Like hell he was going to get out this tub. Sure he could handle scents better than most since he grew up in the wild with Igneel but when the scent was permanently stuck on you due to it being your own, even Natsu had its limits.

"Say what? Natsu this isn't up for discussion! Get out!" Cana yelled.

"No way Jose, I'm staying right here. How about we fight for it. Winner gets the tub, loser kicks rocks" Natsu said getting fired up. He always wanted to fight Cana seeing as she was nominated for S-class a handful of times. In his moment of excitement Natsu rose up out of the water and stood but forgot that he wasn't wearing anything. Since Cana was sitting she was eye level with Natsu's package.

"AHHH Natsu sit back down you idiot," Cana screamed with a thick red blush on her face. Natsu looked at her confused for her reaction. Was she scared? When he felt a draft down south that's when Natsu became aware of his predicament.

"SHIT" Natsu yelled. He submerged himself in the tub with a big splash making water spill out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor. When he resurfaced his eyes were the only things above the water while he looked away from Cana and vice versa. After about a minute of silence he rose his head up out of the water.

"S-sorry about that Cana," Natsu said apologetically.

"Sigh, its fine Natsu just don't have it happen again. And since you're not leaving and I sure as hell ain't why don't we make the most of this" Cana suggested with her blush slowing fading. 'Wow, I knew Natsu was gifted but I didn't know it extended to their' Cana thought.

"Make the most of what' Natsu questioned.

"I mean you used to bathe with Erza right." Natsu nodded.

"Well now you're going to bathe with me," Cana smirked.

"But me, Erza and Gray were kids back then" Natsu said.

"So you three haven't done it recently. Last I heard Lucy told me that Team Natsu had bathe together after you guys unfroze that village of that Flare chick. Didn't Erza wash your back for you" Cana said. Natsu thought back and remembered that the whole team did bathe together after the mission. At first it was just the guys in the springs but then the girls came in after them and got upset thinking that they were trying to perv on them. He's seen Lucy and Erza naked before so it was no big deal to him and Wendy was only 12. He wasn't a pedophile like the ice bastard.

"Yeah you got a point. Aight cool, sounds like a plan. I've never bathe with anyone besides Erza and Gray, this could be fun" Natsu said with his gigantic smile. Cana gave a small smile back. She and Natsu were friends since they were kids but she never was really in the same room as him unless you counted the guild building. Sure they talked to one another but it was very seldom. She didn't know what to do in a situation when it was only her and Natsu. He wasn't a bad guy just a little weird and eccentric but that's what drew people to him like moths to a flame herself included. 'Ah, that analogy was lame' Cana thought dryly. She wasn't nervous around the guy at all but here she was in a tub, naked with ever smiling and destructive fire dragonslayer. And they were about to bath together like it was no big deal. Unknown to both of them fate had plans to make the bonds between the two stronger than ever before by using their time together in the tub to its advantage and their benefit.

"Don't know how much fun you can get in a bath tub but sure, it will be fun" Cana said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

Chapter 2

'So much for fun' was what Cana thought as she was in the tub with Natsu sitting back to back. They both tried to wash their own bodies while sitting face to face but after a while it got pretty awkward between the two when they kept making eye contact with each other in the tub. And they couldn't go shoulder to shoulder as the tub wasn't wide enough. You'd have to be made of steel to not feel a little weird when you're washing your body in front of a not so close friend in a bath tub. As blunt and forward as Cana usually was she was unusually embarrassed. She wasn't one to hide her body but being in a tub with a childhood friend had her nervous. Natsu however was a different story. Having bathed with Erza as kids and seeing Lucy naked more than once and going to a guild filled to the brim with very attractive females, Natsu was almost immune to the female anatomy, almost. He'd never admit it but he did at times take a gander at his female guild mates but it was few and far between. Besides he saw Cana in clothes that left little to the imagination on a daily basis as it is. Seeing her naked wasn't all that shocking to him. A little surprising but only a little. After only 5 minutes of facing one another Cana suggested they go back to back to change things up, which Natsu agreed to as he could see that Cana was uncomfortable. Since then neither mage was able to get a word in edge wise to break the awkward silence. Not like either one had anything to say to the other since they weren't that close but the silence between them was eating them alive.

"Yo, Cana, can I ask you something" Natsu started.

"Yeah, what is it" Cana responded back. She was genuinely curious to what Natsu wanted to ask her. They never just sat down and had a conversation before even though they knew each other for years. She talked with Gray and Lucy, and on occasion with Erza but Natsu and her would only say two words to each other before going on about their business. Even though numerous places would be better for a conversation than in a bath tub (in another person's home mind you), Cana could think of worse.

"Why did you join Fairy Tail" Natsu asked. He turned his head to get a glance of Cana in his peripheral and he saw, and felt, her body get tense for a second before relaxing again.

"Why do you wanna know" Cana asked. "That's a pretty personal question you know."

"I guess. I'm only asking because I know or at least have a good idea about everybody else's past. Few people show up to Fairy Tail just for the hell of it. Because everybody in Fairy Tail has a reason for being there and a story to go along with it. I joined because I thought it would help me in finding Igneel. Over time the guild started to become my family just like Igneel and I decided to put off my search every now and then. Erza joined to forget the pain her past caused her and the same with Gray. Mira, Lisanna and Elfman joined because they had nowhere else to go after leaving their village and they also grew to love the guild just like everybody else. We never talk, so I don't know anything about you other than you can out drink everybody in the guild besides Master. So my question is what is your story, Cana" Natsu said with a serious tone of voice. Cana was speechless, she had never heard Natsu talk like that. The whole time she knew him she assumed he was some lovable idiot who loved fighting and food who would spout nonsense that would either have you shaking your head or have you in stitches. So seeing Natsu show a whole other side of himself, and to her of all people, left her shocked. But strangely it was comforting at the same time. For some reason she felt she could trust him with her secret. She had told her full story to Lucy and to the master and they kept the secret, so she was sure she could tell it to Natsu.

"Gildarts" Cana said.

"Eh? Gildarts? What's he got to do with it" Natsu said.

"You remember on Tenrou Island when I said told Gildarts was my father? And don't say you didn't see because Lucy told me you and Happy were peeking" Cana said with a smirk.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one! Lucy was too you know, so blame her for peeking too" Natsu defended with a pout on his face. To add to his childish behavior he crossed his arms over his chest and looked forward. Cana giggled at him and leaned back, enough to push Natsu forward before leaning forward again into her original position. Getting the hint that she was only teasing him, he let his pout go and just smiled. Turning his head he saw Cana looking at him in the corner of her eyes with her famous smirk.

"So, Gildarts made you join the guild" Natsu said.

Turning her head to look forward again Cana signed before she answered him.

"You can sort of say that" Cana said.

"Huh"

"I joined the guild because of Gildarts but it was because I finally wanted to me my father" Cana said with her head downcast.

"What do you mean" Natsu asked.

"Natsu can you keep a secret" Cana said but her voice was barely above a whisper. Natsu rose an eyebrow but agreed nonetheless.

"Yeah sure Cana"

"Sigh, my mom raised me until she died when I was very young…" Natsu didn't know what to say. He figured that Cana's past might be painful but he didn't see that coming.

"But before she died she told me who my father was and to go look for him. She said that he was a mage at Fairy Tail and was their strongest one. After some time I finally found the guild…and my dad. I was genuinely surprised to find that Gildarts of all people was my father, but I was so happy too" Cana couldn't help but smile after reliving that memory. To see her father for the first time, she didn't know when she ever felt such joy.

"So why did you wait until Tenrou Island to tell him" Natsu said. He was confused, Cana and Gildarts had been in the same guild for years but the two barely interacted. She wanted to meet her father but she rarely said two words to the guy when he finally came back from his lengthy SS-class missions. If Cana wanted to meet her dad so bad, why did she finally tell him the truth many years later?

"I thought I wasn't worthy enough" Cana said. Her voice was barely a whisper but Natsu could hear it loud and clear thanks to his enhanced senses.

"Worthy of what" he asked.

"Gildarts never knew he had a daughter. Apparently he and my mom separated before she ever knew she was pregnant with me. And with Gildarts constantly on the move, it was impossible for her to tell him. I remember she told me that was the reason they split, he loved his job too much and she didn't have it in her heart to separate him from it" Cana said with a sad smile on her face.

'Poor Cana' Natsu thought. He himself never had real parents but he did have Igneel and he could partially sympathize with her on the pain of losing a loved one.

"When I found out just how strong of a mage Gildarts was, I was too scared to tell him who I truly was. I thought that he would accept me if I wasn't a powerful mage. That's why I worked hard to make it to the S-class trials, but I only proved how much of a failure I was when I lost. All five times" Cana said in a depressed tone. Thinking about her numerous failures at the S-class exams put her mood into a downward spiral. It was so prevalent that even Natsu could feel it and he didn't like it.

"You aren't a failure Cana. If anything you're one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail because you were selected for the S-class exams" Natsu said.

"But I didn't become S-class either time" Cana responded.

"So what? At least you were selected. Multiple times. That's more than anybody in the guild can say. You were selected by gramps because were strong and he saw something in you that separated you from the rest of us. Just because you didn't make S-class doesn't mean you don't have the heart of one. Making S-class with Erza, Mira, Laxus and Mystogan with your enemies is suicide. Those guys are monsters" Natsu said with a shiver when he thought about his last comment.

"And I'm pretty sure Gildarts wouldn't have given a rat's ass about you being S-class or not. He may be monstrously strong but even he isn't so full of himself to think that others are below him just because of some title. Besides he'd be lucky to have you as his daughter. You're smart, kind, strong and you're pretty. If Gildarts did reject you as his daughter he'd be the biggest idiot in Earthland" he finished.

Cana was floored. She couldn't believe that this was the same Natsu that she had grown up with and briefly fought alongside with on Tenrou Island. 'He thinks I'm all those things? Wow' Cana thought. His personality had done a full 180 from when he accidently discovered her in Lucy's tub. Who knew he could act so maturely. Nonetheless she appreciated what Natsu said to her. She should've told Gildarts the day she found him that she was his daughter. Would've saved her years of internal torment on whether or not she was worthy of being his daughter. Maybe then they could've had a real father daughter relationship rather than the estranged one they have now.

"Hehe thanks Natsu. I wish you would've told me this sooner rather than later. Who knew you could speak such wisdom. To think that there is actually a brain up under that pink mop top" Cana teased. To emphasize her point she reached back with her hand and knocked on Natsu's skull with her knuckles.

"Hey I've got plenty of smarts!" Natsu exclaimed shaking off her fist.

"Riiight" Cana pressed on.

"I do dammit" Natsu yelled. Cana only giggled at his childish behavior.

"Anyway thanks for listening Natsu, I've never told another guy about that, not even Gray. You really know how to flatter and cheer a girl up" Cana said. She turned her head to look at Natsu and she saw him doing the same. Natsu's big grin was plastered on his face, making her own grin widen as well.

"Don't sweat it Cana. That's what nakama are for. And it just goes to show that I'm better at than that Snow Perv once again ahahaha" Natsu said while maniacally laughing at the end. 'Those two would view anything as a challenge if it came to one upping each other. Why are boys so stupid?' Cana thought with a sigh. Although she still saw him as a lovable idiot, she now had a whole new outlook on said idiot. In the past few minutes she's seen a side to Natsu that she didn't even knew he had. The side that was serious outside of a battle. The side that could give worldly advice that you would have to go to a sage or a monk for. The side who's words seemed to lift your spirits in the worst of moments. A side that would protect you till the end of time and would go to hell and back for you. Cana would be lying if she didn't find this side of Natsu intriguing and she would also be lying if she said she didn't find herself attracted to Natsu after hearing what he thought about her.

"Hey Natsu turn around" Cana said.

"Huh why, I thought you liked sitting like this" Natsu questioned.

"I did but my back is killing me and I would like to lean on something softer than your shoulder blades and spine. And the edge of the tub is also out of the question. And if we go face to face again, we'll have to keep our legs pushed into each other and that isn't very comfortable either. So turn around and make it snappy" Cana told him.

"Man you're pretty bossy you know that" Natsu growled. With some slight shuffling on his part and water being splashed about, Natsu was now facing the same way as Cana. She leaned back until her back met Natsu's chest. When she looked down into the water she could see Natsu's legs on either side of her own and when she turned her head she could see that Natsu had his arms on the edge of the tub.

"Now isn't this position better Natsu" Cana said flirtatiously. Too drive home her point she began to snuggle herself into Natsu making the dragonslayer even more confused. Tilting her head up she looked up at Natsu's face seeing how lost the dragonslayer was.

"Yeah its better, but why did you want you want to sit like this again" the naïve dragonslayer asked.

"Because I needed something comfortable to lean on and your side of the tub is warmer than mine is" Cana said with her best innocent look, which wasn't so innocent.

"Oh ok then"

"So Natsu can I ask you something"

"Sure Cana, what's up?"

"How did it feel to grab Lucy's boobs" Cana asked with a seductive smirk while still looking up at Natsu. Natsu nearly boiled them alive out of embarrassment when he heard the question being asked of him but he kept his powers in check. He was sure he'd get his ass kicked for turning Cana into a boiled lobster. At the time of the dragon war he didn't think anything of grabbing Lucy's boobs. He saw them as a distraction and the best way of dealing with distractions was to get it out of sight. And that's what he did. With his hands. A few days after the war while he was laying in his hammock, it finally donned on Natsu what he did and let's just say that Happy and he had to go out and buy new hammocks and a couch the next day.

"What the hell kinda question is that Cana!" Natsu exclaimed. 'Mira was right, it's so cute when he blushes" Cana thought.

"What, it's only a question. Happy said he saw it happen" Cana said with teasing look in her eye.

"That traitor! No fish for a month for him" Natsu yelled with fire in his eyes.

"Besides I felt them myself, and I must say they are pretty damn impressive. Just trying to compare notes is all" Cana said never break eye contact with Natsu's face. She was eating up the scene of watching the fearless dragonslayer being reduced into a quivering puddle of embarrassment over fondling his partner/best friend. Having the image of Cana fondling Lucy's naked breasts was enough to force a little blood from Natsu's nose. 'I'm a pervert, dammit. I'm nothing like Gray, or Master or Gildarts' Natsu thought valiantly. Shaking his head to get the erotic scene out of his mind he turned his head to the left to avoid Cana's piercing lavender eyes.

"I-I don't remember. It was a long time ago. I was getting all fired up so I don't remember how Lucy's boobs felt" Natsu said while looking away from Cana's gaze.

"Oh is that right? Well since you can't remember , let me help jog your memory…" Cana took her hands out of the tub and placed them on top of Natsu's.

"Uh, Cana what are you doing with my hands" Natsu had lost his blush and once again had a confused look on his face. Cana had taken Natsu's hands from the edge of the tub and placed them under the water. She slowly put his hands on top of her thighs.

"C-Cana what-"

"Shhhh don't speak. Just let it happen" Cana whispered. She had adjusted herself in Natsu's lap making her body sit up straighter against his chest. Her head was equal level to his own, her hair directly in his face. For some reason he felt the compelled to take a whiff of her scent. A mix of alcohol and citrus fruits was what entered his nose. Surprisingly the citrus had a stronger scent and the mixture wasn't that bad. Cana slowly led Natsu's hands up her smooth thighs and trailed them up her lean and toned stomach making both of them moan out. Natsu had no idea what was happening but he didn't have it in him to make it stop. For some reason, unknown to him, he actually enjoyed this. Cana dragged Natsu's hands until they stopped just at the edge of her large breasts, his thumbs and index fingers grazing her underboob area.

"Cana what the hell are you doing" Natsu said. He had to know what the hell was going on. Friends don't make other friends touch each other like this while in the bath. Sure Erza believed in skin ship but she never did something like this with him and Gray. 'What's her deal' Natsu thought with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know it but he had slight blush on his face after Cana's little act.

"Why Natsu I'm just doing what you said. Making bath time fun" Cana said coquettishly. As she said it she made Natsu's rough hands cup her breasts making both mages moan aloud. Almost instantly Cana felt something poking her in her lower back, meaning she got the reaction she was looking for in the usually dense dragonslayer. "Ooooh, we're about to have a very fun time by the feel of things, don't you think Natsu~" Cana said while purring out his name. With his hands still under her control she squeezed them with her own making his palms squeeze her breasts; they were so large his hands couldn't contain them as they were spilling through his fingertips. Cana had tilted her head back until it rested on Natsu's broad shoulder, a smoldering and lustful look in her eye that scared Natsu shitless. What fresh hell had he gotten himself in this time?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters **

Chapter 3

The sun was shining brightly throughout Magnolia as if the heavens had opened up and blessed the land with exuberance. Smiles were seen and laughter was heard all across the town. If one was still inside on a day like today, they were truly missing out. This was at the bottom of the list to care about to two Fairy Tail mages taking refuge in a certain Celestial Mages bathroom.

"Oooh my God. Natsu your hands are fucking magical" Cana moaned erotically. Said fire mage's hands had taken occupancy on the normally drunken woman's well-endowed chest. With a mammary in each hand he rotated and squeezed them to his heart's desire and Cana's as well. She had had a few sexual partners in the past, not too many to be considered loose, and not a single one paid as much attention to her breast like Natsu did and none of them made her feel the way that he was making her feel either.

Her mind was running rampant of the many thoughts that were being created with the situation she was in. Here she was with Natsu, an old friend of hers but they barely ever talked to each other unless it was at the guild. Now they were in a bathtub and he was going to second base on her, which she initiated. '_How drunk am I? Oh well, it all turned out for the best_" Cana thought.

"Na…Natsu"

"Yeah" the dragonslayer answered.

"Play with…my nipples" Cana demanded through her moans.

Just going with the flow of things Natsu focused his attention the nubs that had been poking at his palms for the last few minutes. The affect was instantaneous as Cana let out a cute shriek when his calloused fingers began to tweak her hardened nipples. Natsu couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he had such an effect on the usually calm and collected Cana. Feeling a deep rumbling of what felt like compressed laughter coming from behind her, Cana turned her head to see the smirk on Natsu's face. '_Oh he finds this funny huh, well two can play at that game_' she thought. Reaching below the water, Cana took hold of Natsu's dick and began to give him a handjob between her legs. A guttural groan came from Natsu's mouth, making it Cana's turn to smile as she now had the uncontrollable dragonslayer in the palm of her hand, figuratively and literally.

"Not so smug now are we?" Cana said with her usual teasing smirk on her face. The two locked eyes and the challenge was issued. Cana didn't like being made fun of and Natsu just simply didn't like losing (like he was in the first place I mean come on).

"I'm getting fired up now" Natsu said with a huge smile and Cana would swear that he actually sounded seductive. Taking what Gildarts told him over the years on how to please a woman when he would come back from his SS class quests, Natsu took one of his hands from Cana's breast and ventured south. Past her toned, flat stomach and the small patch of trimmed pubic hair on her mound he began to rub her pussy with his fingers. Cana's head flew back from the sensation nearly head butting Natsu in the nose but he avoided it with his fast reflexes. His action took her by surprise so much that her hand stopped its motions on his penis letting Natsu relax for a bit and focus on making the drinking mage squirm at his touch. A thought popped into his mind that would make Cana go insane making Natsu smile like the devil himself.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Cana screamed at the top her lungs for Natsu had used his magic to heat up his hand and the water around her private area making her that much more sensitive to his touch. He also heated up his hand that was still on her breast and working on her nipple. Cana was in a state of utter euphoria as her eyes were rolling back into her head and a trail of drool was making its way down the corner of her mouth. She had always thought that Natsu was an idiot outside of a battle and she would have the upper hand in an area she had more experience in. She was proven wrong as she had submitted to him, and she didn't give a rat's ass. If Natsu could make her feel like this all the time she had no issue in him taking control of her.

"You ok there Cana" Natsu teased. He still had on his big grin and for good reason. Although he was just a few seconds away of having his nose broken he was laughing his ass off internally. Cana turned her head as best as she could before she surprised both of them. Turning her whole body around, making his hands detach from their positions on her body, Cana grabbed Natsu by his face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. She didn't want to give Natsu the satisfaction of making her come, not yet anyway. She also wanted to know if kissing him felt half as good as his hands had made her fell. She found her answer and it was a rousing yes. She was now straddling his waist in the tub with her being a few inches higher as she was on her knees. Natsu had to tilt his neck up to kiss Cana. Her long brunette hair was falling all around him, concealing his view of the rest of the bathroom. He felt Cana's tongue lick his bottom lip. He didn't know what she was doing by that before another one of Gildart's golden nuggets of wisdom had appeared in his thoughts. Getting the hint now, he opened his mouth letting Cana's tongue explore inside. Both mages moaned as a heated tongue battle ensued, both of them tasting the other and enjoying every moment of it. After a few minutes they broke apart, taking in large breathes to replenish their lungs of oxygen.

"You sure are full of surprises Natsu" Cana said after catching her breath. Natsu just gave her a sheepish grin and a chuckle in response. With a blush on her cheeks after their make out session Cana couldn't help but grin as well. Placing her arms around his neck and sitting in his lap, his penis standing tall and against her belly, Cana decided that enough was enough. After the foreplay Natsu gave her and that kiss, she wanted him and bad. Pulling Natsu into another kiss she once again reached below the water and grabbed his penis. A muffled groan came from Natsu as he opened his eyes. Cana lifted herself up slightly out of the water as she hovered over his penis, her folds sliding over his head.

"Wait Cana hold uuuuu" Natsu couldn't finish as Cana had impaled herself on his dick. He bottomed out inside of her and he felt like he was pushing on something.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking big!" Cana screamed. None of her other past lovers had ever filled her up or went as deep as Natsu did. When she felt him push against her womb, she felt she was going to orgasm then and there.

"Hey…Cana. You ok" Natsu asked with a shaky voice. He felt Cana's muscles constrict around his penis like a vice and it felt amazing. Looking at her face, he saw that she was just as affected as he was, making him feel a little better. Cana nodded at Natsu.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just let me get used to this monster inside me" Cana teased. Natsu chuckled in response and gave her a nod. After a few seconds Cana got used to having Natsu in her and rose her hips up until only the tip was left. Falling down on his lap again she felt his tip hit her womb again and she was loving it. Natsu put his hands on her waist to help keep her balanced as she bounced on his meat. With the added height she had while on her knees Natsu was eye level to her breast. They were bouncing up and down hypnotizing Natsu, almost tempting him.

"I know they're great to look at but they're more than just decoration you know" Natsu heard Cana say. He looked up to see Cana had been watching him eying her breast like a kid in a candy store who couldn't make up his mind on what he wanted. Taking the initiative once again Cana pulled Natsu's head into her breasts. Natsu was caught off guard for only a second before he reestablished himself and began a series of butterfly kisses around her chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled Cana closer to her as he kissed the upper part of her breast and her cleavage, making Cana giggle. A groan would come out of her mouth soon after when Natsu began to suck on her right nipple. Cana's mind began to go blank as Natsu's tongue swirled around her erect bud while having his penis drill her insides. Natsu began to alternate between each breast, licking one and fondling the other with his hand while pounding into Cana's snatch. Cana stroked Natsu's pink hair through her delicate fingers while letting out a series of moans from having the most sensitive areas of her body pleasured beyond belief. She felt a knot in her stomach and immediately knew she was close.

"Natsu, I'm-I'm coming" Cana said.

"Yeah… me too" Natsu responded. Cana sped up her bouncing on Natsu's dick and Natsu matched her descend with a thrust of his own. Cana threw her head back as she was experiencing the greatest sex in her life. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that Natsu Dragneel of all people would be a monster in bed. A monster in a fight, definitely, but in the sack, she would have laughed if she didn't believe it herself. He had surpassed her previous lovers by a wide margin. The way his tongue played with her breasts, the way his fingers made her melt against their touch, she couldn't have asked for a better lover. His dick was no slouch either and she was loving the way it filled her up while she bounced on it like a wild cowgirl. Natsu felt his release coming and by the way Cana's muscles were squeezing his dick he could tell she was close to. Taking a taboo note from Gildarts that was a sink or swim tactic Natsu took his hand off of Cana's waist and brought it to her butt before slipping a digit in her asshole. The minute he did, both he and Cana came as her pussy clenched his dick tight sucking him. Cana hadn't had anyone do that to her and she hated to admit it, but she loved that Natsu had done it.

"NATSUUUUUU!"

"CANAAAAAA!"

Natsu released his seed inside Cana filling her to the brim, some escaping and mucking up the cooling bath water. Cana felt his seed invade her womb, filling her with a sense of warmth and comfort. Although this wasn't one of her safe days, she didn't care. She knew that if she were to get pregnant she couldn't have asked for a better person to be the father. She knew Natsu would never leave her and would stay by her side until the end of time. Besides Gildarts cared for Natsu like he was family anyway so she was confident that he wouldn't blow his top if she told him that she was having Natsu's kid. Well, she was confident that he wouldn't disassemble Natsu at least.

"Sorry Cana. I didn't mean to…you know" Natsu said bashfully. He turned his head away from Cana not able to look her in the eye. He felt a gentle hand on his cheek turn his face back towards her. He expected Cana to look mad or at the very least upset, but he saw the opposite. He saw a look of love in her eyes, a look he never saw Cana ever show to people, let alone him. Looking at her face, he saw how beautiful she truly was. Natsu had always found Mira and Erza as the prettiest girls in the guild and Lisanna and Lucy were pretty cute too. Hell, he even found Juvia to be cute despite her weird infatuation with the Underwear Prince, but he never really considered Cana. Maybe it was because he wasn't as close to her as he was with the others so he never got to know her but being in close proximity with her now he found himself gob smacked by her beauty. The way the water slid down her goddess like body combined with her sweat that made her skin glisten, words escaped him.

"…Natsu. Natsu!" Cana yelled, pulling him from his thoughts. Natsu found that he had been staring straight at Cana tuning out whatever she was saying.

"Yeah Cana." She sighed to herself before letting a grin come to her face.

"Geez lover boy, I know I'm a sight for the eyes but you need to listen when people are talking to you. I said, I don't care if you came in me. I know you would never leave your nakama and I know you would never leave your potential family" Cana said while softly caressing his cheek with her hand. Natsu's eyes widened.

"F-Family" he asked.

"We'll see in a few weeks, but yeah, a family" Cana put her forehead against Natsu's staring straight into his onyx eyes with her lavender ones.

A smile that could shine brighter than the sun outside appeared on Natsu's face when he thought of the possibilities of having a family of his own. Of course he always saw Fairy Tail as his family, but having his own flesh and blood family was something different. He never knew his real parents and Igneel was the closest thing he had to a father yet he left him. Natsu would make sure that his own children would never feel that pain. Tightening his hold on Cana's waist he pulled her flush against him, his penis still inside her, not like they had anything against it.

"A family, huh. That sounds awesome!" Natsu exclaimed. Cana could only giggle at his response.

"Well there's also the chance that I might not get pregnant" Cana said slyly causing Natsu's mood to drop. With a seductive smirk she continued. "That would mean that we would have to try again…" she kissed his forehead, "…and again" she kissed his nose, "…and again, until we get it right" she finally stopped on his lips.

"Hell yeah, I don't care how long it takes! I'm gonna be a father if it kills me! I'm getting fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed with a fist in the air. Cana sighed this time, Natsu's tunnel vision once again taking over. '_Well at least he's cute, and one hell of a demon in the sack_' she thought. She took Natsu's face into her hands again and looked straight into his eyes.

"So Salamander, ready for another round" Cana seductively said wiggling her hips with his manhood still in her drawing a moan from the both of them. However before Natsu could answer he sniffed the air. Something familiar hit his senses and it made him freeze quicker than Gray's magic. Cana looked at him, concern etched across her face.

"Natsu what's wrong" Natsu cut off Cana's voice with his hand telling and putting a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. Her expression went from concerned to one of annoyance before she heard a very familiar voice outside the bathroom door. A voice that sent dread through both Fairy Tail mages.

"Natsu Dragneel, where are you and why are your clothes all around my bedroom!" Lucy Heartfilia had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

Cana and Natsu lay in the tub, not even daring to breathe. Hearing Lucy's voice from outside the door had brought them back to reality from their own little world. They had completely forgotten that they had just had sex (or made love?) in somebody else's house. The daring action was enough to make Cana want to jump Natsu's bones again if it wasn't for the malevolent aura that she and Natsu were feeling from behind the door. They looked between the door and each other hoping that some form of an idea would come before Lucy once again made her presence known.

"Natsu how many times have I told you not to use my stuff when I'm not here?!"

Natsu didn't know whether to answer or not. He knew that Lucy was too much of a prude to actually come in the bathroom if she knew he was in there but she was also unpredictable at times. It really wouldn't surprise him if she did come in and Lucy Kick his ass out the window. Feeling a soft hand on his face he looked to Cana who flicked her eyes towards the door. He gave her a blank stare in response. Giving an exasperated sigh she grabbed Natsu's chin and pulled it towards her.

"Talk to her, idiot." She whispered out.

"But what if we get found out. She may come in" Natsu said.

"Distract her while I get dressed. Unlike you I kept my clothes with me in the bathroom" she said. With his chin still in her grasp she turned his head towards the sink where her clothes were neatly folded on top of it. Understanding her plan Natsu smiled at her and nodded.

"Geez Luce, can't a guy enjoy a nice soak every once in a while" Natsu said loudly so the sound of his and Cana's exit of her tub was drowned out. Grabbing some towels the two began to dry off and Cana began to get dressed.

"If you want a bath go to your own damn house, not my beautiful bathroom, you jerk" Lucy screamed from the other side.

"Ohhh why you gotta be so stingy, Luigi" Natsu teased. Turning back to check on Cana his eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Cana shimmying into her tight Capri pants. Her ass cheeks jiggled with each small jump as she tried to pull them up. Feeling a set of eyes burning a whole into her butt she turned to find Natsu staring slack jawed at her ass. As much as she liked the attention she was getting for her body, now wasn't the time for Natsu to lose focus. Turning around she waved her hand in his face, bringing him out of his trance. 'Pay attention!' she mouthed out.

"It's my bathroom, in my house. I'll be as stingy as I want! And you damn well know my name is Lucy!" the celestial mage yelled.

"Ok, ok. I'm going. Can you give me my clothes" Natsu said. Cana thought about slapping the man for suggesting that. 'If she opens that door and sees me in here, she'll flip her lid' Cana thought. Marching up to Natsu to question him, he put a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet.

"I have an idea" he whispered. Cana looked at him skeptically before sighing and nodding her head. She knew Natsu wasn't one for plans but as long as she and he didn't get caught together, she didn't care.

"Come out here and get them yourself" Lucy said stubbornly.

"Can you get out the room then" Natsu said.

"It's my house, I should be telling you that!" Lucy yelled.

"Come on Lucy, for 5 minutes. Or do you want to see me half naked. I knew you were weird but I didn't peg you for a perv" Natsu said cheekily. If he knew anything it was that Lucy wasn't comfortable in situations that put her on the spot. Especially when it came to private and intimate matters like this. He may be dense but he wasn't an idiot. He could imagine the blush work its way up his partners face now.

"Wh-wh-what?! What are you talking about?! I'm not a perv!" Lucy retorted.

"Then get out of the room and let me change in peace, you weirdo" Natsu said.

"F-F-Fine! Your clothes are on my bed." Hearing footsteps and a door slamming, Natsu opened the bathroom door slowly and quietly to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no sign of the temperamental blonde he opened the door and ushered for Cana to get out.

"Let me get dressed and we'll leave" he whispered as he was putting on his boxers and shorts.

"How, she's in the other room blocking the front door" Cana said angrily.

"Who said we're going out the front door" Natsu said as stopped putting on his belt, looking at her like she was crazy. Cana rose an eyebrow at his statement before putting two and two together.

"Oh no, we are not jumping out the window" she said with her voice raising in pitch but still keeping it a whisper so Lucy wouldn't know she was there.

"Well if you got a better idea I'd love to hear it" Natsu half yelled/half whispered back as he had gotten his vest on along with his scarf.

Cana tried to think of a contingency plan but was drawing blanks. She heard from Lucy that Gray came in form the chimney on a number of occasions. Thinking on it she found that to be more idiotic than the window entrance. Blowing a loose strand of brunette hair out of her face in frustration she knew Natsu had a point.

"Fine, we'll go with your plan. But how am I gonna get out, I'm not a freak of nature like you" Cana said bitterly

"Don't worry I gotcha." Natsu scooped Cana in his arms, cradling her bridal style. Caught off guard by the action she blushed and let out a shriek that made both mages freeze.

"Natsu is someone in there with you" Lucy called from the other room. Cana smacked Natsu in the chest, making him wince, for surprising her like that. They were home free but he just had to go and pick her up. Not wanting to press his luck anymore Natsu thought it was a good idea to get while the getting was good.

"What? Can't hear you Luce, I'm going in a tunnel." Running to her bedroom window with Cana nestled in his arms Natsu leaped out into the streets, Cana screaming the whole time. Seeing how high they were she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. While in midair Natsu lit his feet with his flames and rocketed away from Lucy's house at a breakneck pace, Cana still screaming in his ear.

"What are you do-Natsu where are you? Natsu!" Looking out her window she saw a bright orange and red light flying away into the distance. Scoffing at his weird behavior and exit, she closed her window, but not without muttering an "idiot" for due measure.

**Magnolia Forest**

The forest of Magnolia was known for its beautiful scenery and the serene and calm atmosphere. However that was disrupted when a shrill scream could be heard overhead in the form of a fire ball passing over the trees.

"Cana you can stop yelling now, we're gone!" Natsu screamed. He had been listening to Cana scream for the past few minutes and he was getting tired of it. He was sure he'd start bleeding from his ears if she didn't stop. His dragonslayer senses couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not screaming about that you idiot! Land us! Right now!" she screamed into his ear.

"We're almost at my house, so hold woman!"

"No! Now Natsu!" To emphasize her point she began to pinch his neck as her arms were still wrapped around him.

"Ow, ow, ow fine! Just stop it already will ya" Natsu said angrily. Setting his feet below him and using less magic he and Cana began to descend into the forest floor at a slow pace. Luckily enough they landed on the hill that Natsu's house was situated on. Dropping Cana's legs he let her stand on her own. He chuckled when he saw Cana try to stand but it seemed that he legs had fallen asleep. She shot him a glare for him finding this amusing but she finally got her balance. Brushing her long hair out of her face she turned away from Natsu with a frown and a blush on her face.

"Thank you" she said.

"Hehehe you're welcome Cana. So what now" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we just did…that a few minutes ago. So are we dating or not. Cuz I really do want to make a family" He chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Cana's eyes slightly widened at that. She hadn't really thought about it, she basically just said that in the heat of the moment but she did mean most of it. She knew that she liked Natsu and if she was reading it right, if he liked her back as well. She wasn't normally one for relationships but she saw something in Natsu that she didn't see in those other guys. Something that made her want to take a chance and see where they could go. A smile made its way across her face as she thought of the possibilities. Looking at him as he eyed her curiously she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. She brought his head forward and started a heated lip lock. It wasn't as passionate as it was in the bathroom but it was great nonetheless. Pulling away she saw a look of confusion in Natsu's eyes.

"I want to start a family too Natsu. But not right now…" His face fell when he heard that making Cana panic.

"B-But that doesn't mean it won't happen! We're both 18 years old. Don't you think we're a little too young to be having kids" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so" he said with a calm smile. She was right, they were both too young to be starting a family now. He had too much stuff to do and she had so much more alcohol to try.

"But what are we? Are we dating" Natsu asked.

"Well, I usually don't stick in relationships that long…"Cana started.

"The second quickest thing you drop after an empty barrel of wine" Natsu joked.

"Don't get smart. But I do want to see where this goes. Behind the whole big bad dragon exterior you're actually a pretty great guy, Natsu" Cana said.

"Hehehe" Natsu chuckled as he rubbed his finger below his nose. Looking into her eyes he saw that she was serious and he couldn't help but let a warm smile spread across his face. He wrapped his strong arms around her narrow waist and brought her in closer.

"I'd like that. To see where this goes you know. But I've never had a girlfriend before" Natsu said embarrassment written across his face. Hell even Gray had a girlfriend before him, although it didn't last till the end of the week since his habit of unconsciously stripping began to grate on the girl's very last nerve.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've got enough experience for the both of us. So listen and learn flame brain, got it" Cana said in her usual teasing tone. To emphasize her point she flicked Natsu on the head earning an irritated growl from the dragonslayer for being treated like a child.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Cana. So what do you wanna do now" Natsu asked. When Cana's facial features shifted to a sultrier and seductive expression Natsu felt a twinge go up his spine. Leaning forward Cana whispered in Natsu's ear and before she moved away she licked the shell of it with her tongue and blew, making Natsu shiver.

"You wanna do that again?" Natsu was wide eyed like an owl.

"Well your home is right behind us." She nodded her head to his cottage on the hill.

"We're in the middle of the forest, so there is no chance of noise complaints." She leaned in further with her nose grazing his. She flicked her tongue against his bottom lip making the fire mage's breathe hitch.

"And judging by what is pressing into my thigh, I'd say that you agree with my proposal." The smoldering look she was given him was the last straw. Picking Cana up as a bride again, this time making her giggle at his anxiousness, he sprinted up the hill to his house and kicked the door in, nearly tearing it off its hinges. Usually he'd be sad that he would come home and not find Happy there to keep him company but this time he couldn't be more grateful that his blue buddy turned traitor and left with Wendy and Carla. Stepping through the door way, Natsu kicked the door closed and threw Cana down on his sofa, a predatory gleam in his eye. Cana matched his glare with one of her own as she took off her pants leaving her in her black lace thong and bikini top. Natsu had already taken off his vest and scarf and was working on his belt until Cana slapped his hands away.

"Uh huh, you did such a good job for your first time, I thought I should reward you" Cana said in a seductive tone.

"Reward me? How?" Natsu asked.

"Oh you have so much to learn" Cana said with a smirk. She pulled down his shorts and boxers in one pull freeing his erection. With the sudden pull his dick accidently hit Cana in the cheek but rather than be freaked out she just gazed at it in awe. Slowly she wrapped her hand around his member and began to stroke it making the dragonslayer moan at her touch. Hearing him enjoying herself she felt a boost in her ego. She placed a soft kiss on the head of his dick and then began to lick his shaft as well as his balls. Natsu shuddered as he felt the soft butterfly kisses and her wet tongue traverse every inch of his dick. His eyes then flew open and threatened to pop out of his skull when he felt her engulf his member to its base. Looking down he saw her looking straight up at him, giving him a wink._ 'Holy shit that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen!'_ Natsu thought. He could only guess she was smiling if the corners of her mouth making a slight upward turn was anything to go by. His head flew back and a moan left his throat as Cana began to bob her head on his dick, his length entering her throat. Luckily for her she didn't have a gag reflex or this would've gone a different way quick. It was her turn to be shocked when she felt Natsu's hands grab her head. He began to thrust into her mouth at a faster pace than her sucking him off as he began to mouth fuck her like no tomorrow. She had never been dominated before but Natsu was making her like being the submissive one. Feeling his dick enter and exit out of her mouth with his balls smacking her in the chin Cana felt her pussy heating up and it needed to be dealt with and fast. She balanced herself on the floor with one hand while Natsu kept her leveled with his hands on her head. Cana used her free hand and put it at her entrance. Moving the thin material to the side, away from her pussy, she then began to massage it. Feeling that that wasn't simply enough Cana slipped a her middle finger into her moist folds then added her ring finger to the mix and began to pump them in and out, her juices running down her hand and making a small puddle on Natsu's floor.

Feeling a tightening in his balls Natsu knew that he was close. With a few more good pumps into Natsu's hot mouth he felt his release was close.

"C-Cana! I-I'm about t-to come!"

To help move him along Cana took her hand off the floor and wrapped it around Natsu's waist and pulled him close, his dick hitting the back of her throat and entering beyond that. She began to hum on his dick, the vibrations making Natsu's eyes roll back into his skull. With a growl he came, copious amounts of semen spraying in her mouth. Cana tried to swallow all of it but the amount was so much that some of it spilled out of her mouth and down her chin and dropping onto her bountiful chest. Cana moaned as he felt his salty essence slide down her throat. She had never really enjoyed giving head before but this time she loved it. Pulling back Natsu's dicked popped out of her breathe, still erect like a statue. Taking deep breathes to replenish her lungs she looked up at Natsu to see his relaxed and exhausted expression.

"That…was…amazing…Cana" Natsu said with a small grin on his face.

She gave him a smile back and stood up to kiss him on the mouth. Natsu was shocked by her boldness before wiping his mouth.

"Oh grow up you big baby. It's just semen it's not that bad. It's where we all come from anyway" Cana said with a teasing smirk. Natsu just glared at her as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. When he felt Cana grab his dick again he looked up at her to see she had turned around. She then began moving towards the couch, Natsu trailing behind her his dick still in her hand like she had him on a leash. Turning around she grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and threw him onto the couch. She straddled his hips so that her breasts were at his eye level, their freedom being denied by the oppressive black bikini top she wore.

"Do something about this would you" Cana said sweetly.

Natsu being the quick thinker he was lit his finger on fire and was prepared to burn the offending clothe before him with a large smile on his face before Cana smacked his hand away.

"I meant for you to take it off you idiot, not turn it to ash! This is my favorite top, idiot!" Cana screamed a tick mark on her head as she covered her boobs for safety.

"My bad, but it was the first thing that came to mind" Natsu said with a pout. Sighing to herself Cana grabbed his hand and moved it towards her back where the strings were.

"Pull on one end" She ordered.

Natsu did as instructed and her top fell into his lap, her beautiful breasts open to the world to see and Natsu was getting an eye full. Without hesitation he latched his mouth onto her right nipple, suckling it like a new born babe. Cana moaned as she gripped his head and pressed it further towards her chest, his soft pink locks tickling her naked bosom. Natsu pulled away from her breast, her nipple still in his mouth before letting it go, watching as her perky breast bounced to gravity's tune. Not ignoring its twin he latched onto that one as well while fondling the other one. Cana let out a series of erotic moans as Natsu ravaged her chest. She felt the heat between thighs begin to rise again and she needed something to sate it. Feeling his dick situated between her thighs she began to grind into him. With her bottom piece still being slid to the side of her pussy she felt his manhood slide between the lips of her vagina but never entering. Natsu let out a deep growl when he felt Cana's cunt moving along his shaft but he was so entranced with her breast that he would deal with it later. Right now, there was a tit with his name on it. They had all night and tomorrow to fuck. However Cana had different plans.

""Ugh, Natsu! I need you…now! I need you inside me!" Cana screamed a hint of desperation in her voice. Not wanting to deprive his girlfriend, Natsu placed his palms on Cana's heart shaped ass and lifted her above his cock with ease. Cana went wide eyed when Natsu hefted her like without any trouble. Aligning her up with his entrance, Natsu gave Cana a sly look before letting her drop onto his lap, his dick fully sheathed inside her, quickly filling her up as he punctured her womb.

"AAAAHHHH!" Cana let out a shriek when she felt her womb being penetrated, her muscles convulsing and squeezing his cock until it actually began to hurt. Cana's screams came with her having a massive orgasm, her sensitive clit lifting up and her juices spraying against Natsu's stomach, waist and his couch. After a few mind numbing seconds Cana felt her muscles begin to relax, but she was suspended in a state of euphoria. Her body twitched as her eyes were half lidded, her tongue was hanging out her mouth and she was sucking on air like she had just came from the bottom of the ocean. After another minute a perverse giggle came from her mouth as she was able to finally compose herself after experiencing the greatest orgasm anyone had ever given. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she fell into his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist for comfort as she definitely needed it.

"That…was…simply amazing. You sure don't hold back…do you…Natsu" Cana managed to say as the effects of her orgasm were still wracking her body. Natsu gave a chuckle in response.

"Sorry about that, it just came to me for some reason. You're ok right" he asked cautiously. She only smiled at his caring attitude towards her. Leaning back she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I've never felt better my little dragon" Cana said.

"Little?! I'm a huge dragon!" Natsu argued back.

Feeling the pain in her vagina had died down Cana began to rotate and move her hips on Natsu's crotch, his dick swaying with her movements inside of her. Both mages groaned from the simple act.

"Ooooh, I would have to agree with you on huge Natsu" Cana said seductively. Pulling him forward so that his face was in her cleavage she kissed his forehead before looking into his onyx eyes with her lavender ones. Once again Natsu was hypnotized by her beauty as her eyes bore into his and her beautiful, wavy brown tresses hung overhead.

"So Natsu are you ready for round two, because we're gonna go all night long." Natsu's eyes lit up as he tightened his hold around her petite waist. Giving her a sly and evil look he kissed the area between her gorgeous breasts then pulled himself out of her gracious valley of flesh. The wicked smile he had on his face that showed his elongated fangs sent a pleasurable shiver down the brunette's spine, making her legs weak and her pussy wet.

"Hehehe you kidding I've got a fire in my belly and I'm ready to go!"

Hearing that Cana began to bounce on Natsu's cock while he sucked on her breasts like he did before but this time with more vigor. That whole night you could hear erotic moans and playful giggles all across the forest. The sounds of two lovers finding themselves in each other's embrace as they explored their bodies to their hearts content.

XxX

**[A/N: sorry for the wait, college finals is coming up and you know how that is. Hope you all enjoy]**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun rose over the town of Magnolia blessing its denizens with its rays of light like an omniscient being from the sky. Deep within the woods a ragtag cottage could be seen with a sign staked into the ground with the owner's names on it. Though there are two occupants within the humble home one of them doesn't live there. Said guest had begun to stir from her sleep when sunlight came through a window illuminating the room. Opening her violet eyes she showed her a room that wasn't her own.

"Ugggh, not again." Cana grew irritated that she might have had another one night stand but the board in front of her had caught her attention. She saw different pieces of paper with images and dollar amounts on them pinned into some sort of makeshift collage. In her peripheral she saw what was a maid outfit and a hammock holding what looked to be rubble. Cana began to question what sort of person would have anything like that in their house until she felt movement beneath her. She saw lightly tan skin and when she lifted her head up that's when all the memories began to come back. The bath tub, the sex, the escape plan, the talk then the sex again and again and again. When she had her third orgasm time became nonexistent, she had no idea when they stopped but she did know that she enjoyed every minute of it. Her worry and panic evaporated after realizing that she was sleeping in the arms of her new boyfriend. Not just that but apparently they had both fallen asleep while in the middle of coitus since she could still feel his dick within her sugar walls. A wide smile graced her beautiful face feeling their connection and Natsu's strong arms around her waist made her feel safe. Her gaze drifted back to the sleeping dragon slayer again to admire how innocent and peaceful he looked, a contrast to his normally destructive and reckless nature.

'_Who knew he could be so cute? And a beast in between the sheets? I sure snagged a good one this time!'_ She couldn't help but give herself a mental pat on the back. She snuggled deeper into Natsu's chest to enjoy more of the warmth he gave off but it would only wake the fire mage from his slumber. That and the light that was shining in his eyes.

"Damn it, one of these days I will eat the sun. Then we'll see who has the last laugh" he grumbled irritated that his sleep was interrupted. Cana let out a giggle at his threat and that helped to wake Natsu fully. When his chin met his chest he came almost nose to nose with the brown haired drunk lying on his chest. Her violet orbs mesmerized him as he felt he was swimming within a midnight lake of love and lust.

"Good morning Natsu."

"Morning Cana." It took him a few seconds to remember everything that they had done the previous day. One simply doesn't just wake up with a gorgeous naked woman in their bed, especially if she is a childhood friend.

"Yesterday sure was fun don't you think" she said to break the ice. Natsu nodded in confirmation and slowly a smile came over his face.

"Yeah it sure was. But how did we end up in my hammock?" Both mages turned their heads to find that they were indeed in Natsu's hammock. The rest of the house looked like it had been hit by a tornado with the pots and pans on the ground, numerous job posts littering the floor and Natsu's couch on its back.

"That's what happens when you go at it like we did last night. And I must say I'm impress! I didn't think the Salamander's energy and tenaciousness in battle could be applied to the bedroom." She wrapped her hands around his neck to play with his pink hair. She pulled herself up his body dragging her large breasts along his chest until she was a hair's breathe away from his mouth and teased him as she would lean forward just enough to graze his lips to pull back when he tried to kiss her. A smirk made it to Natsu's face while tightening his grip around her waist.

"Well I'm a guy full of surprises, so you shouldn't be that shocked" he bragged. She rolled her eyes in response to his snarky attitude but it wasn't like he was lying. Natsu always had something up his sleeve that would surprise those around him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Mr. Man of Mysteries. So…" she started.

"Sooo, what?"

"So what are we? Are we dating or is this…a fling" she asked timidly. She was uncharacteristically nervous when asking that question. She wasn't the type to get into relationships but when she did they usually didn't end well. Natsu was a good friend of hers and she didn't want to ruin what they had between them but she also felt something strong for Natsu that she hadn't felt for anybody else and she wanted to explore it.

"Well…" She tensed at his words. Did he have a change of heart? Did he not feel what she did? Was what he said yesterday all a lie?

"…I thought we already talked about it. Aren't we dating? Or do we have to go on a date for us to be dating? Or does just sex count? Do I have to buy you roses? Or-"He was silenced by a pair of soft lips over his. Natsu could feel the passion and emotions in Cana through the kiss and he returned them as best as he could. She pulled herself up so they were equal level to each other and slid her tongue in his mouth. Never one to back down Natsu fought her tongue for supremacy as it explored her moist cavern. A shudder went up his spine as he felt his lower head being encased. Cana broke away from the kiss resting her forehead against his.

"I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend Natsu, and no you don't need to take me out on a date." Natsu rose an eyebrow as to why that is and decided to vocalize his thoughts.

"Why not? In all the stories that Lucy writes the guy always takes the girl out on a date. Even Mira said that a guy should take a girl on a date before getting to know her."

"But you know me."

"Not a lot though." Cana was about to protest but realized that he was right. They may be dating now but they knew hardly anything about each other. What kind of relationship would they have if they hardly knew each other outside of the guild?

"Ok I guess you're right. We can go on a few dates to get to know each other."

"Hehe awesome. Wait!"

"What now?" she asked concerned.

"Hehe I've never been on a date," he answered shyly. Cana dawned an expression that looked absolutely shocked.

"Whaaat? The almighty Salamander has never been on a date before? Stop the presses this is big news!" To add dramatic effect she took one arm from around his neck and put the back of her hand over her head while leaning back like a damsel in distress. Natsu growled at her mocking tone.

"Whatever I've been busy."

"Oh yeah with what?" she challenged.

"Uh, you know! With stuff, and missions and Igneel and…stuff" he looked away from her gaze in shame a blush on his cheeks. Cana laughed at how embarrassed the fire mage looked.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Oooh, is big bad Natsu getting upset?" she teased.

"Cana…"

"What you gonna do Natsu hu-OOOOOH" she moaned when she felt a pole dig deep into her nether regions. Natsu began to thrust upward into her wet snatch making the card mage a slave to his will. Her moans echoed throughout the cottage, each insertion into her pussy causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. She was still leaning over Natsu with her breasts rubbing against his toned abdomen. Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and leaned into a sitting position as he bounced Cana in his lap. He wrapped her legs around his waist and dove hungrily into her chest, taking a stiff pink nipple into his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah Natsu…it feels…so good." Her mind and eyesight were starting to become hazy with the pleasure that was coursing through her body. She loved alcohol more than anything in the world other than her friends and family, but riding Natsu's dick was giving her favorite hobby a run for its money. The wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh as she rode him was music to her ears as well as the groans that was coming from Natsu with her nipple still in his mouth. A shriek left her mouth when she felt Natsu's middle finger plunge into her asshole.

"AHHH NATSU! Yes, fuck my ass and my pussy! Yes!" she demanded and Natsu was happy to oblige. He shoved his finger into her anus up to his knuckle and began to twist it inside. The reaction he got was Cana throwing her head back and her pussy clenching around his dick like a vice. He could feel a hot liquid around his shaft and down his thighs signifying that the brunette had already came. A smirk made its way on his face when he pulled his dick and finger out of her hole and lifted her up into his arms.

"Natsu, what…What are you doing?" He didn't answer her, he just dropped her feet onto the floor and bent her over his turned couch. Her wet cunt was on full display to him as her labia was slightly distended showing the twitching of her walls. Her juices drenched her shapely thighs and dripped from her clit onto his floor. He dropped to his knees and took a big whiff of her scent making him even more aroused then he already was. He grabbed her doughy cheeks and spread them his eyes coming into contact with the twitching bud sitting atop of her cunt. Cana looked back to see what he was doing when he spread her cheeks.

"Natsu what are you-HAAAHAAA" her voice left her when she felt his hot tongue lick her moist slit. She dug her nails into the couch as each lick brought her closer to heaven. His tongue probed the insides of her pussy as he licked every inch of it. Her juices dribbled down his chin like a baby sipping from its cup. Wet slurping sounds and the soft moans of Cana were all the sounds being heard throughout Natsu's home and outside towards the forest. When he took his mouth away from her pussy Cana let out a sound of disapproval but it quickly was replaced by one of jubilation when he latched onto her clit. He swirled the bundle of nerves around with his tongue while also flicking it for do measure. Cana's moans turned into screams of passion at Natsu's skillful use of his mouth on her clit. A coil in her stomach had begun to tighten once again and she knew that she was close.

"Natsu, I'm coming! I'm coming again! Please stick your finger in my ass again! I love it when you put it in my ass!" she pleaded. During her pleading she had begun to shake her hips and Natsu moved along with her his face never leaving its desired post. Being a pleaser Natsu took one hand and grabbed her ass cheek making her squeal at his touch. He guided it to her anus once again and played with the rim of her hole with his thumb. Not appreciating the teasing Cana took her hand and steadied the hand with the thumb placed directly over the hole.

"Stop with the teasing you fire bastard and just do it already! I'm losing my mind here!" she screamed in frustration.

Taking her words into consideration Natsu shoved his thumb up to the joint into her anus. He was positive that her screams could've been heard in the town. He felt her body shake and the muscles in her anus tighten. He could tell that she was close and he was determined to bring her there. He wiggled his thumb in her ass while at the same time flicking her clit with his tongue. Her tongue on the other hand was busy swinging from her mouth as she enjoyed the pleasure being given to both her holes and clit. She had drool coming from her open maw and pooling at the bottom of the couch that was turned up with her leaning on it. Instinctive tears had also begun to pool in the corners of her eyes giving to the look of pure sexual bliss on her face. Natsu took flicked her clit one more time and blew warm around it making the daughter of Gildarts quiver at the knees. A mischievous smirk broke out on his face knowing how to bring her over the edge. He and Cana had had sex all throughout the night and learned quite a bit about each other's body's and turn ons. In Cana's case (and most women) it was her clit and strangely her ass. Diving back between her legs Natsu lightly bit on the bundle of nerves making his new girlfriend scream in both shock and ecstasy. Her orgasm had been the second biggest one he gave her behind the one when he fucked her on his couch when they entered his home. Her juices gushed out of her and coated his face. He tugged on her clit and bent his thumb in her anus making it rub against her walls prolonging her orgasm.

When he finally pulled away Cana was a sweating dripping mess. He let go of her hips only for her to drop into the pool of her own juices. She leaned against the couch, her naked body angled in a way that gave Natsu a look at his handiwork. Her mouth hung open like a dog in heat and her eyes were glazed over in lust. Her wavy brown hair clung to her face and back and her chest heaved as she tried to suck in as much oxygen as possible. He saw that her nipples were still hard looking like little pink stones.

"You learn your lesson yet?" His voice caused her eyes to cast over in his direction taking in his frame. He too was drenched in sweat and the lower part of his face was glazed over due to her secretions but a smile was still on his face. It took quite a bit of energy but she was able to smile back at him.

"And what…was the lesson…" she breathe out huskily.

He leaned down, grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. They were the same height making their eyes fixate on each other. He gently pressed his forehead to hers their breathe mixing together.

"Don't make fun of me or face the consequences. I always get even" he said above whisper. Her body was still in his grasp as she was still feeling the effects of her orgasm. However that didn't stop her from letting a hungry and seductive look come over her face.

"Well I think I need more punishment. I've been pretty bad as of late my little dragon." Her gaze shifted down to his dick which was semi flaccid. She gave him her signature smirk and he returned it with a predatory look of his own. He grabbed at her waist and turned her around swiftly before bending her over his couch eliciting a surprised yelp from his guest. Taking his member into his hand he rubbed it along her slit lathering it in her juices. Cana looked over her shoulder and grinned naughtily at the dragon slayer finally finding her inner fire. She met his rubbing with her own grinding against his pelvis. Natsu smirked at her and grabbed her hips to pull her back towards him letting her twerk her firm ass cheeks against his hips, his dick sandwiched between each pliable globe. Cana and Natsu moaned with each vertical, horizontal and circular movement she made as his member would brush against her slit and her anus either one waiting to be penetrated. Having enough Natsu's hold on her hips tightened to stop her menstruations and took his member in his hand again.

"Since you still want to be mean to me, I guess I still have to punish you. And I've fucked you in every hole except one." He angled his cock at her anus and began to press into it making Cana yelp.

"Ooooh, please Natsu! Fuck me! Stick it in my ass!" Her pleading eyes were making his decision that much easier. He didn't know if this would be considered punishment but hell if he cared. Natsu took the plunge and pushed into her anus groaning at how tight it was around his head. Cana bit her lip and dug her nails into his couch to take her mind off of the pain. His dick was so thick she felt that her ass was being torn apart. Putting about a third of it in he pulled out to where just the tip was in. Clenching his teeth he shoved it back in and got it even more of it in this time and both started to become acclimated to the feeling. Cana never thought about doing anal before but surprisingly she loved it. Whenever Natsu put a digit in her ass it would always bring her closer to release. Now with his long hard member taking residence in her anus Cana knew for a fact that she would enjoy this.

"What are you waiting for Natsu? Don't you know it's rude to make a lady?" She rotated her hips making cock rub against her anal walls drawing a moan from the dragon slayer. He took hold of her waist to inhibit her movements and gave her a devilish smirk that was returned. He pulled back unsheathing his dick from within in before slamming right back in. He did this a few times trying to find a rhythm with the tightness of anus on his dick. Cana had gotten frustrated with the slow pace and intended to make Natsu know about it.

"Come on Natsu! Fuck me like you did last night! Or was that all you had!" she hollered angrily.

"Stop bullshittin and fuck me like you mean it!" Natsu dawned a serious face at her words, expression completely lost to his visage. He pulled all the way out of her making her groan in disapproval.

'Oh no, did I hurt his feelings' she panicked thinking he was giving up. However her fears were extinguished when he thrust deep into her. Her whole body lurched forward with each pounding he gave her making her feet come off the ground every so often.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes! I feel so full!" she gasped tilting her head back. Natsu leaned forward pressing his chest to her back. He snaked his hand from her stomach to grab ahold of her swaying breast clutching it in his palm. He rotated and fondled the mammary to his heart's content drawing a chorus of moans from Cana as he pounded into her ass. Cana took a hand off the couch and moved it down to her pussy inserting two of fingers. With Natsu's hands on her breasts, her fingers in her pussy and his cock planted deeply in her ass Cana was sure she would come at any minute. The feeling of pleasure she was getting was more than she could probably handle. Natsu's took his other hand off her waist and turned her face towards him. Their mouths connected and their tongues once again battled for dominance but with Cana quickly losing. Both of his hands were now on her breasts and tweaking her sensitive nipples. Once again the coil within her stomach had tighten and she could feel her release was imminent.

"Natsu! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She dug her fingers deeper into her snatch but they could not get as far as her lover could. She took to pinching her clit and moaned when she felt Natsu's speed increase. At the rate he was going she was sure that her ass would be sore for the next few days. He moved her breast in circular motions with his fingers grazing over her hardened nipples all the while pounding his meat into her butt. In and out constant motion with his dick disappearing into Cana. Her pussy was dripping wet as a long string of her juices connected her from his floor.

"Cana, I'm cumming!" he gasped feeling the tightness in his balls.

"Come with me Natsu! I want to feel you inside!" she moaned. With a few quick but powerful pumps Can and Natsu came together. She squirted onto his floor and couch, her juices cascading down her thighs and down to her calves. She sighed in happiness to the hot seed Natsu just unloaded in her anus. Their respective climaxes mixed below her in the puddle comprised of mostly her fluids. Both mages were exhausted and slumped onto the couch their knees in the puddle. Natsu's erection had gone down and slid out of Cana's ass to slump against his thigh. Both were breathing heavily and sucking in as much oxygen as their lungs could take. Cana was wrapped in the dragon slayer's arms and proceeded to turn around to face her new boyfriend.

"That…was…amazing. Who knew…that anal…was so much fun!" she gasped out still breathing in oxygen as much as possible.

"Hehe yeah. It was even tighter than your pussy! That was awesome." Cana flicked him in the nose for that previous comment crossed between being offended or not. However she would let it slide since he gave her one hell of a good time.

"It's barely morning and we've already had sex. Ugh we both need to take a shower" she said both disgusted but slightly horny at the amount of sweat on their bodies. She could feel his essence seeping out of her ass and onto his floor staining the carpeting even more. It would take a miracle to get it out.

"Yeah you're right. Besides we should stop by the guild, Happy, Wendy and Carla should be back today." He hadn't seen his little buddy in a few days and he missed to feline.

"Sure we can do that, but first can you help me up. My legs feel like jelly. I wonder who's fault that is" she taunted as Natsu picked her up bridal style. They were as naked as the day they were born as he walked towards his makeshift bathroom. She wrapped her arms around his necks and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He opened the door and dropped her feet onto the floor gingerly. She kissed him on the cheek and walked gently into the bathroom. Natsu might have been an idiot and destructive but he wasn't too shabby as a carpenter. The bath room had a tub and a sink with a cupboard to keep any bathroom items.

"I got you some towels." She turned around to see that he had brought her a set of towels and she thanked him. Stepping into the tub she turned on the water and let it cascade down her body washing off the sweat and sex of the past 48 hours. However she wasn't alone as she saw Natsu still standing in the door way with a straight face.

"You need something?" she asked.

"Nah, just enjoying the fact that I got a girlfriend!" he grinned. She gave a seductive grin back and curled her finger towards her signifying him to come to her. Getting the message Natsu stepped into the shower and the two began a heated lip lock while under the water.

"You certainly know how to get a girl wet Natsu," she teased pulling away from him with a lustful look in her eye.

"Aren't we gonna have to take another shower if we have sex" Natsu asked curiously.

"So, we'll take another shower. Or another bath since that's our thing. Now shut up and kiss me you idiot." When she leaned forward Natsu pulled back with a playful look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you that baths could be fun" he said childishly with his toothy grin. Cana rolled her eyes but looked at him lovingly. She couldn't believe that a simple bath could change her love life in such a dramatic way. She had found a guy that would treat her right and never leave her side until he was told to do so. Even if they were to break up she doubted that the bond between them would be ruined as Natsu wasn't one to cut ties with people he cared about. Wrapping her arms around his chest she pulled herself toward him and rested her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his golden heart. Natsu didn't know what she was doing but went along with it as he wrapped his own arms around her back and massaged it tenderly filing her with happiness.

"Yeah you were right. Baths can be fun. Now kiss me…boyfriend." She took her head off his chest and looked directly into his eyes before he did what she said and captured her lips with his own starting another round of love making between the new and unlikely couple.

XxX

**[A/N: Sorry for the wait, it took me a while to figure out what to do with this story. I'll most likely conclude it in a few more chapters, but there is a chance for a sequel but no promises. Watch out for a few one shots I'll do in the future between the other stories I'm writing. Read it, review it, PM me if you have an idea for a story. No yaoi though. Blaccdragon out!] **


End file.
